


Strawberries and Oats

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cereal, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, LevixHange, LevixHanji - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levi is incredibly lacking in common sense. It wasn't as if he was dumb, however, sometimes Hanji was just at a loss for words with things she considered normal.Like breakfast.





	Strawberries and Oats

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in gym cuz it was a free day, and I literally haven't given any of my readers content. Based off that one cereal thing. 

 

"Hey, Hanji," Levi suddenly said. "Can you come here for a moment?" Hanji glanced towards the sound of Levi's voice but did not budge from the tattered old recliner. She held an interesting book in her hands regarding some old notes a deceased soldier had taken over the last three expeditions before meeting their death.

"I'm busy, Levi. Can it wait for later?" Hanji called back. An anguished groan came from the kitchen.

"But, I need you now!" he cried. Hanji sighed. If only the others could see their precious strong captain now. He could act like such a child sometimes. However, at the same time, Hanji felt like she was the only one who could see Levi like this.

Placing a loose piece of string into the pages of the journal, she abandoned the book and slowly walked to the kitchen, joints popping in various beats as she walked. However, the moment she laid her eyes onto the state of her lover, she was appalled.

"What the hell?"

Levi was sitting on the counter with a bowl in his lap. He was pouting, his cheeks puffing out in a somewhat irregular fashion. Like a toddler that had dropped their toy, it seemed like the whole world was over.

"Hanji..." he whined. "You eat cereal bars, right?"

"Um, yeah. Moblit makes me eat them when I'm drowning in research since I lack the will to actually get a ration. Why?" Hanji replied. Suddenly, Levi thrust the bowl towards Hanji, and she froze. She was almost appalled by the sad sight before her. Levi had thrown the cereal bar inside the milk. The lonely single rectangular bar floated among the depressing bowl.

"How do they work?" Levi asked. Hanji still stared at the atrocity for what seemed like minutes upon minutes. However, her finger twitched. Her eyebrow struck a nerve. Her throat hitched with a gulp of air. Her body kept building up and up until she could no longer hold it in.

Hanji doubled over with laughter in her wake.

"Oh my god, shorty! That is freaking amazing," she exclaimed.

"Why the hell are you laughing, shitty glasses?" Levi scowled in annoyance. He had wanted nothing more than to eat cereal. Yet, here he was; being mocked by his own love for such a task. He swore this was how Erwin had taught him to eat cereal. So why wasn't it working?

"Oh, Levi, Levi, Levi," Hanji chortled. "Alright, listen here. A cereal bar is made to exactly what it sounds like. It is dried cereal shaped into a bar. You just eat it as is without milk. That's what makes it different from regular cereal. While regular cereal can be a snack, it's typically made eaten with milk. You cannot do that with bars I'm afraid. Sorry, shorty." Levi sighed and placed the bowl on the counter beside him, a crestfallen gaze falling on his face. Hanji sighed and picked up the bowl and moving it to the stove. 

"What are you doing now? I did it wrong already," Levi said. "Besides, since when do you cook? Last time I checked, you're not exactly decent when it comes to edibles."

"Don't worry. This is something simple. Boiling this and letting the bar soak the hot milk won't get you cereal, but it can make a decent oatmeal. Sometimes, keeping it simple like this is still good, too," Hanji replied. 

"Tch, that's golden coming from a scientist. Simple isn't something that lies inside your vocabulary here."

"Aw, you're so harsh to me," Hanji exclaimed. Levi shirked away and meekly approached Hanji from behind before wrapping his arms around her waist burying his face into the crook of her back.

"Thank you, Hanji," he mumbled. The taller chuckled and turned to land a small kiss to the top of his head.

"You're very welcome, Levi. You're very welcome. Hope you enjoy it."

"I will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been forever since I wrote pure fluff. But, I guess it turned out okay. Honestly, besides Ereri/Riren, these two are probably my next favorite ship contrary to what most people think. After writing some heavy stuff for Tick Tock, my initial project, this was good for me to pull back and relax with something fun. So hope you guys enjoyed it too! Vote and comment to let me know your thoughts ^^


End file.
